


Run, Don't Walk Away

by Magnetism_bind



Series: June Ficlets [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gunshot Wounds, Lust, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Villanelle being Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: What should have happened at the end of Season 2.Spoilers for Season 2, obviously.





	Run, Don't Walk Away

 

Villanelle hadn’t walked ten paces before she pivoted on her heel and strode angrily back to the prone figure she had left behind. Cursing softly underneath her breath she reached for Eve, cradling her in her arms. In spite of her fury at Eve’s rejection, she still couldn’t leave her. Not this time.

She applied pressure to the wound, while reaching into her shoe for the knife she stuck there. She slashed off a piece of material from her pantsuit to wrap around the wound, tying it with her belt. With a slight grunt she lifted Eve and started carrying her.

No one had ever said love was easy after all. At least, she thought that’s what they said. Before, Villanelle hadn’t really cared. Love in all its shapes and forms had never applied to her. Not before she met Eve Polastri.

 

*  *  *

 

A little light pick-pocketing, a little bribery, one unconscious and promptly abandoned taxi driver and a little while later they were in the back room of a boarding house down a narrow little street. Eve was still unconscious. It was just as well in Villanelle’s opinion. Treating her wounds was necessary, but it would be painful.

She reached for Eve’s shirt and pulled it up to reveal the wound. The makeshift bandage was starting to soak through but the wound was only a shoulder one after all. Eve would survive.

Villanelle got to work.

 

 

*  *  *

 

Eve’s eyelashes fluttered. Villanelle watched the movement from the corner where she sat. She had washed her hands after cleaning the wound, but there was still a smudge of blood on her cheek, mixing with the blood left from Raymond and she considered it now, in the bureau mirror opposite her. The blood from Eve killing mingling with Eve’s blood. Now you couldn’t even tell which was which. Eve belonged to her even if she couldn’t admit.

“Where the fuck am I?”

“Still among the living.” Villanelle said softly.

Eve swung her head to look at her. She reached a hand up slowly to touch the bandage on her chest and shoulder. “You _shot_ me.”

“You remember. Good. If you had gotten a concussion when you fell, that would have been too bad.”

“Too bad.” Eve repeated blankly and then started coughing. “Too bad?”

Villanelle went to the dresser and poured a glass of water from the jug there. “Here. Drink this.”

Eve took it warily. She looked at the water and then back to Villanelle.

“I’m not going to drug you.” Villanelle said, exasperated. “What would be the point?”

Still Eve hesitated.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Villanelle reached over and took the glass from her. She took a sip of water and held it up. “See? Not poisoned.”

Eve reached for it, and drank the water thirstily. A dribble of water ran down her chin and she wiped it absently with the back of her hand.

“Where are we?”

 _We._ Villanelle savored the word even if Eve didn’t truly mean it the way she should have. “We’re somewhere safe so that I could see to your wounds and you can rest.”

“Safe?”

Villanelle shrugged. “Safe enough.”

Eve looked down at the bandage again. Her hair fell over her face and Villanelle resisted the urge to push it back, to wrap her fingers into the glorious mane and pull until Eve was panting for her.

“Why didn’t you just leave me there?”

“Where would the be fun in that?”

“How is any of this fun?” Eve demanded. “My job is fucked. We’re stranded here. And on top of that,  you fucking shot me.”

Villanelle rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, are you ever going to let that go?”

Eve rubbed wearily at her temples. “Is there any alcohol?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Villanelle reached into the bag she had borrowed from a couple she had passed at a nearby café. The bag held some scarves, a container of rather wilted salad, two bottles of white wine, and some roast chicken.

She took out a bottle and started opening it with her knife.

Eve just watched her silently.

“Voila.” Villanelle held out the bottle with a flourish. “There are no cups, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t mind.” Eve took the bottle from her and tilted it back. The wine was still faintly chilled. She took another sip, looked at the bottle, looked at Villanelle. “Where did you get this?”

“After I bandaged you, I went out.”

“That was dangerous. You could have been seen.” Eve cut herself off, looking down at the bottle in her hands.

“Why would it matter if I had been seen?” Villanelle asked softly.

With a sigh Eve leaned back against the headboard. She winced slightly as her shoulder made contact with the wood. “Because in spite of all the fucking shit you’ve pulled and all the people you’ve killed, and this,” she gestured at the bandage. “I still don’t want the Twelve to get you.”

“Oh.” Villanelle looked down for a moment. When she looked back up at her Eve was still looking at her.

Villanelle knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to kiss Eve, to make her take back all the things she had said. For something to do, she reached for the other bottle of wine and started opening it.

“Cheers.” Eve said faintly when she took a drink.

Villanelle just looked at her.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Why shouldn’t I look at you?” Villanelle said.

“It’s the way you look at me.” Eve said, then shook her head.

“What way?”

“You know what way.”

Villanelle took another sip of wine and licked her lips. “Why shouldn’t I look at you like I want to fuck you when I want to fuck you?”

“Maybe because you shot me.” Eve took a swig from her bottle and wiped her mouth.

“You stabbed me.” Villanelle shrugged. “Now we’re even.”

“Even?” Eve started to laugh, a little hysterically in Villanelle’s opinion. “You call this even?” She gestured at the bandage beneath her shirt currently still hanging open where Villanelle had cut it open.  

“No.” Villanelle said softly. “I call it beautiful.”

Eve’s eyes darkened. She took another sip of wine and set it down. “You still shot me.”

“It doesn’t mean I don’t still want you.” Villanelle tilted her head, letting her gaze drift down over Eve’s breasts.

Eve drew in a sharp breath.

She found all of Eve compelling. From her magnificent hair to her delicate breasts, the way her hands when they worked busily, and also faltered. Her hips, the way they pressed back against Villanelle when she had held a knife to Eve’s throat.

Why didn’t Eve understand? She was the one who was supposed to understand.

Villanelle tilted the bottle back. How was it possible for Eve to still cause this feeling in her? She didn’t like it, she didn’t want it, but she refused to let it go all the same. Alaska was out, but they were here tonight. And Eve had never admitted she wanted her back. She had to do that first, and then Villanelle would be free of her.

“What do you want?” Eve asked abruptly.

“One night.” Villanelle said after a moment. “One night, and then we go our separate ways.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“That’s a lie.”

Villanelle grinned. “I suppose you’ll have to wait and see.”

Eve sighed. She looked around the room, took another sip of wine.

Villanelle glanced at the watch on her wrist. They would be looking for them. There was no sense in leaving now, even if she wanted to. She was making the rational decision by staying here and having sex with Eve. It was that simple in her mind.

“All right.” Eve said quietly.

Villanelle didn’t give her a chance to take it back. She crossed the room and settled between Eve’s thighs, tracing her nails downward, exhilarating in the scent of her. Desire was coming off Eve in waves, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She wanted this, she wanted Villanelle. She always had.

Eve gazed down at her in trepidation.  Villanelle reached for the pieces of her shirt, drawing it open even wider. Smoothing her hands over Eve’s belly, she leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss to Eve’s skin.

“You had sex with Nico when I sent you the flowers.”

It was a risk, mentioning this. She knew that. But she needed Eve to understand just how far they had already gone. That this, their bodies together, was only the physical meeting. Their minds had been intimate for a very long time now.

Eve bit her lip. “Yes.”

Villanelle was gratified in hearing her admit it. She traced her fingertips down to the top of Eve’s trousers. Running her thumb along the hem, she watched Eve’s belly grow taut, even if the clothes didn’t do her justice.

“I will get you some better clothes.” She said suddenly. “I didn’t have time early.”

“It’s okay.” Eve said.

Villanelle nodded. “And you fucked Hugo because I aroused you.”

“Yes.” Eve breathed helplessly.

Villanelle simply nodded. She leaned down and pressed her mouth to Eve’s crotch. The scent was driving her crazy. She had always enjoyed sex, always took satisfaction in it, and yet the simple fact that Eve was wet for her, aroused by her, that her body had finally surrendered to this, because Villanelle was here before her, it was pure ecstasy. A heady shot to the brain, almost better than killing anyone.

She licked a wet stripe across the front of Eve’s trousers and leaned back, surveying her. Eve’s hair was flung about her shoulders, the remnants of her shirt thrown open wide. The stark white bandage against her simple black bra. Those luscious breasts that Villanelle fully intended to enjoy.

And now here, the wetness of her desire made evident between the both of them. Villanelle blew a soft breath across the damp path and Eve shivered.

She moved back upwards to Eve’s breasts.

Eve raised an eyebrow as Villanelle slipped a hand under her. “What exactly are you trying to do now?”

“Take your bra off?”

“Why didn’t you do that when you bandaged me?” Eve shifted slightly, so Villanelle could reach the clasp.

“I was trying to be polite!”

Villanelle finally reached the clasp at last and undid it. Eve’s bra slipped off and Eve stared up at her, waiting to see what she would do.

“Do you even know how beautiful you are?” Villanelle whispered.  She ran her fingers over the sloping curves of Eve’s breasts, simply smiling at the sight of her like this. She cupped them with her palms, biting back a moan of pleasure from having Eve just like this.

Eve just bit her lip and sighed, closing her eyes for a half moment.

Villanelle leaned closer. She traced the tip of her tongue around the point of Eve’s nipple. Eve couldn’t stop trembling beneath her, as she grew even wetter. A smile slunk across Villanelle’s lips, svelte as a serpent.

She slipped her hand down Eve’s trousers as she continued to tease her nipple.  Eve was so wet, it made Villanelle squeeze her own legs together, her clit throbbing just from the feeling of touching her.

“Oh fuck.” Eve breathed as Villanelle stroked her.

“You wanted me when you thought of them. Admit it. You wished it was me, fucking you.” She nipped Eve’s nipple lightly.

Eve groaned, her head falling back upon the pillow. Her breath came in shallow pants. She sounded like an animal, wild and desperate. _If I kept her in a cage_ , Villanelle wondered, _would she come to love me, to feed at my hand and long for my touch?_

Villanelle slipped first one finger inside her as Eve’s moans grew louder, and then a second as well.

“Admit it.” Villanelle whispered, her teeth grazing Eve’s sensitized nipple. “Admit it.”

“Yes, oh, yes, yes. It’s true.” Eve gasped. “It’s true.” She stared up at Villanelle, her heart throbbing, the guilt and wonder of confession written all over her face. “I wanted it to be you.”

Villanelle stared back at her and then she leaned down, her lips a breath away from Eve’s. “You are mine.” She punctuated this statement by curling her fingers deeper until Eve cried out.

 _You’re mine._ Villanelle thought as she fucked her, kissing Eve’s face with a slow sort of wonderment stealing over her. _You are mine._

And when Eve had finally stopped trembling, Villanelle slunk down the length of her body and put her face between Eve’s thighs, tasting her. She sucked at Eve’s clit until Eve screamed with pleasure, her body responding again and again under Villanelle’s touch.

Afterward Eve fell asleep, one arm across the pillow, the other across Villanelle’s stomach.

Villanelle lay there for a long time, listening to the sound of Eve’s heartbeat in the dark.

 

*  *  *

 

In the early hours of the next morning Villanelle left the room while Eve slept on. For a moment she stood there in the doorway, watching Eve, before she finally turned to go. Eve wanted to go back home? Very well then, let her. Villanelle was patient. At least, at times she could be.  

She could wait for Eve.


End file.
